The present invention relates to a flow divider valve for dividing pressurized fluid discharged from a fluid pump and for supplying the divided fluid respectively to three independent hydraulic circuits, and more particularly to such a flow divider valve as is suitable to be applied to a vehicle for dividing pressurized fluid discharged from a variable fluid pump driven by the prime engine of the vehicle and for supplying the divided fluid to a hydraulically operated power brake, a hydraulically operated power steering device and another hydraulically operated device of the vehicle.